1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to swings, and more particularly to vestibular swings for therapeutic use and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals and occupational therapists use vestibular swings in therapy to treat a range of sensory disorders. More particularly, “Swing Therapy” is a method of vestibular stimulation used as a component of a broader range of therapies for a range of autism spectrum disorders such as autism, Asperger syndrome, attention deficit hyperactive disorder (ADHD), atypical autism (pervasive developmental disorder not otherwise specified or PDD-NOS). For example, research indicates vestibular therapy using swings is effective in producing spontaneous vocalizations from autistic children.
Swing frames tend to be large, immobile, and consume a significant amount of floor space. For these reasons, vestibular swings are frequently permanently mounted to a wall, floor or ceiling structural member when used indoors. These factors also limit the indoor use of vestibular swings to situations involving sufficient space where the frame is usually permanently or semi-permanently erected. The cost of such frames and swings can also be prohibitive for some.
While a large footprint and sturdy construction facilitates use of a swing by older children, the size and immobility limit their use the permanent or semi-permanent settings. Heretofore, no therapeutic vestibular swing is suitable for portable therapeutic use with a limited footprint.